Triumphant in His Plan
by Roseamber-ruby
Summary: "Finn is bored. Be on guard & watch out for yourselves!"After completing a mission successfully,the Storm Hawks sit back & relax on the Condor. With nothing to do,Finn gets bored. & that's enough for a warning signal for you. Finn formulates a plan to pass the day. But the plan has a big consequence. Unfortunately for poor Aerrow,he is the central character of it. [AxP at the end]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks. It is Nerd Corps' possession.**

Chapter: 1

"Yeah, baby, another shot for the Finn man!" Finn commented proudly as he shot a Talon coming to him. The Talon was coming from behind & was in full stance to attack. But Finn, being the best sharpshooter, took him surprisingly when he was just few feet away & shot him straight into his chest with one of his crossbow's crystal-tipped arrows. 

Currently, the storm hawks were present in a large Cyclonian airship. It was reckoned that the airship was full of Cyclonia's crystal resources. The Storm Hawks were aware of the shipment's arrival & they were fully planned & ready for the ambush for a couple of days. As soon as the airship arrived near the radius of the Condor on the expected date, the squadron attacked. It didn't take them long before the whole ship & its riders were under their captivity. 

"That's thirty-nine & that's forty." Finn shot two more Talons coming his way & said triumphantly. 

"You've been counting?" From somewhere came Piper's rhetorical & tad bit incredulous remark. He looked towards her. She was not far from him fighting her share of Talons. 

Finn just responded with his fingers pointed like pistols & his infamous catchphrase "chika-cha". 

Rest of the Storm Hawks (of course except Stork, who was abroad the Condor, waiting for them) was still in the fight. They were almost finished here. Their main purpose was to steal the crystal crates & take them back to their own airship Condor. Fighting the Talons wasn't one of their today's priorities. They were only here to retrieve crystals. 

"Alright guys, we are done here." Aerrow said referring to his team, "Quickly gather all the crates. I'll signal Stork for the Condor. We will transfer them on our cruiser & then disembark this one. We have to do this speedily. There will not be much time for us before Cyclonians' back-up fleet is here." 

Everyone nodded. They started gathering all the crates quickly at one place. Aerrow radioed Stork. The Condor wasn't far from them. Stork had got the signal because in just few minutes she was in their sight. Clouds were all around her body. But after a while, it got cleared as she was near the Cyclonian airship. They hurriedly transferred all the crates into the Condor & left the ship afterwards. As soon as everyone landed on the ship, Stork steered the Condor away from the enemy's airship & sprinted fast into the sky. 

"Excellent job, everyone. Now we've got enough supply of crystals that'll last for a month." Aerrow exclaimed proudly at his team. The team beamed & cheered. They always became happy whenever their commanding officer proudly complimented them. 

Indeed, the supply could last long for a month, or maybe more. The amount of crates was this much that if they were to be distributed in fours & mounded upon each other, still they would make five to six stacks. 

They opened the lids of the crates to check the type of crystals they were possessing. On analysis, first thing that was concluded that there were no leechers; resulting in the cause for putting the team in danger. Secondly, they were all regular use crystals, like Fuel crystals, Cooking crystals, Geyser crystals etc. Crystals for weaponry were also present there. 

"Wow! They really are in great amount. & all of them are the ones that are useful in a way or another," Piper said excitingly, "Maybe I can run some experiments on them. I have few recently discovered theories that need to be experimented. & these crystals would play a fine role for them." 

"Perfect! Piper, you perform your experiments & inform us soon of good results." Aerrow replied to Piper's statement smilingly with his hand gently on her shoulder. She just gave him a nod & a grateful smile. Her eyes were shining the same feeling. 

But something entirely different could be seen in Aerrow's eyes. Love. Yes, the beautiful emotion was to be seen in Aerrow's eyes for his most beloved & precious crystal mage solely. 

Of course, nobody noticed that. 

Except…the sharpshooter. 

Finn just sustained to smirking & rolling his eyes at that. He was fully aware of his commanding officer's crush on his first officer. & he was also aware of the fact that _his commanding officer was being a sissy by not confessing his feelings to the squad's crystal mage/navigator_. 

Piper took some crates of crystals with the assistance of Junko to her laboratory. She thanked him afterwards to which he replied sweetly & then left Piper to her work. After gathering necessary equipments for her experiments she immediately started.

As Piper left for her lab, the rest of the crew pondered on how to spend their time since there were no missions for them next. Finn chirped the idea of going to Terra Tropica. But whines came from everywhere instead of approval, much to his disappointment. The Storm Hawks had been going to Terra Tropica often in previous weeks because of Finn's constant pleading (for which in return he was assigned to perform aboard chores for a month) & now they were tired of it. Factually, no one (except Finn) was in the mood of going to somewhere else either. They just wanted to relax back on the Condor. So after judging everyone's mood, Aerrow announced to stop at a nearby Terra for now, until someplace better for vacation is brought up or something important or urgent comes their way. Everyone agreed except Finn, whose shoulders drooped dejectedly with his grin off the face. Aerrow felt a little sorry for him. Now with nothing to do, everyone adjourned to their rooms completely entitled to do whatever they want in their leisure time. 

Finn entered his room with the metal door closing after him & slumped on his bed. He lied their as the seconds ticked by. Unlike others, he had nothing to do. He thought of tidying & arranging his room. He took a look around of it. Clothing articles were thrown in different directions, some hanging off too. Working desk was scattered with pencils, magazines, papers & whatnot. His wardrobe door was open, in which piled up things could be seen & some of them coming out of it too. His rest of the magazine collection was stacked up on his bed-side table instead of their proper place; the drawers. All in all, it was very much messy! & Finn didn't want to clean it. It was a heck of a job! So, he just lied down there on his bed. 

The next idea that came in his mind was taking a nap. Probably, it was a beneficial time for him to have his "beauty sleep". The recent mission from which they came back was kind of adrenaline rushing (all of them are but still) & by the looks, his other team mates were weary & tired too. They were definitely taking rest now in their rooms. But he wasn't tired. He wanted to do something exciting. Something in which his time is passed beneficially. He pondered over the point. What can he do? 

Training? No. He wasn't in the mood for shooting. 

Then, Skimmer riding? [Sigh] His skimmer wasn't in a good condition. The skimmer's engine was suffering slight technical faults. (Thank goodness, it wasn't slicing into halves this time) 

Maybe, he can go & restore it to working order? Again, it was a sweat-shedding & heck of a job. 

He sighed on running out of all options. He placed both his hands under his head & closed his eyes. He felt wee bit relaxed. Maybe, he was tired & did need a sleep after all. Finn adjusted himself in right sleeping position & waited for the sleep to indulge him. During that, memories of the day's events flashed in his mind. His mind replayed the whole mission & then their returning back on the Condor & so on. But from that entire, one stood out the most _~the loving emotion in the eyes of Aerrow for Piper~._ Finn's eyes opened in an instant. 

**He had just found the proper cure for his boredom.**

 **& he was so on it!**

 **A/N: So, did u guys like the first chap? I m waiting for ur feedbacks. Please follow/fav the fic too. I will upload more chaps soon.**

 **Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks a lot my readers. U fav/followed my story! I AM SO HAPPY! Here is another chap. But I am sorry that it's short. But I had to finish it right where it is finished.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks (sadly). It's Nerd Corps possession.**

Chapter: 2

First step of Finn's 'phenomenal' plan was to go in the streets of the town where they were staying & find a particular shop. As soon as Aerrow ordered to stop on a nearby terra, Stork had immediately headed for it. Fortunately, a terra was close to them & they had landed on it after ten minutes. The terra was called Terra Melone, named after the name of its very first ruler, Brisk Melone.

The terra's environment was very peaceful, as it could be sensed by looking around. Finn saw streets crowded with people & customers near the shops. The streets were wide so it didn't give a chance for a throng among them. Finn started walking. He looked at the shops as he passed by. He was looking for a specific shop. He couldn't find it & he knew that he won't be able to without some help. He stopped a passer-by in his track by excusing him & then he asked,

"Do you know any flower shop nearby?"

"Of course. You just take a right turn from here & then go straight ahead. You'll find one at some distance."

Finn thanked him & followed the directions as he was told. On his route, he contemplated on his newly made plan. It was a monumental one, no doubt. But it was compelling & jaunty too. & he knew that he would enjoy it a lot. He also knew that he would be getting a lot of compliments & admiration at the end of the plan. Finn reached the shop & was now standing in front of it. There was a big board hanging above the shop's door with its name "Floral & Floral" painted. Finn grinned widely & rubbed his hand enthusiastically. _Time to accomplish the first step of the plan._

Finn opened the door & entered. He was immediately struck with fragrance of various flowers. He inhaled it. He closed his eyes for it was quite pleasing. He opened his eyes & looked around. There were several kinds of flowers. Real & fake, both. Some planted in pots, some wrapped in a bouquet & some single stems. The florist was a middle aged woman who was standing beside a flower pot & doing something in it. Finn started searching the shop. He was humming a tune as he crossed several stands. & then a flower caught his eye. That's just what he wanted. Lavenders. _Piper's favorite ones._

He asked the florist for three lavender stems. The florist gave him & after paying her he headed for the exit. First step of plan completed!

Finn ambled all the way to the Condor like he had all the time in the world. & he had, after all there was nothing for him to do for next couple of days. When Finn returned, he was greeted by solitude. Means, everyone was still in their rooms. He headed to his own.

He placed the lavenders that were wrapped in a white paper carefully on his desk. He then lied down on his bed & contemplated on the next step of his plan. Which might be, scratch that is the most difficult step of the plan.

 _Lure Aerrow to write a 'letter'._

Well, this wasn't the difficult part. He knew how he will do it. The difficult part was that he had to have the particular 'object' to perform this step & he could only get it from one place in the entire Condor:

 **Piper's Laboratory.**

Getting inside there was difficult for him, he knew it.

& what Finn needed was a chance to get in there.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
 **A/N: Again sorry for the short chap. But I make you sure that the next chap will be really long. Thanks a lot for reading. Please fav/follow & review. They encourage me very much. :) Also, plz check out my another story. U can see it on my profile. **

**Take Care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Long time, no update, right? So here's the third chapter. & it's very long, just like I said. **

**Scroll down & enjoy your reading :)**

 **[You know, I sometimes wish (it's true!) that I was the owner of this awesome TV show. *sigh* Unfortunately, I am not. It belongs to Nerd Corps.]**

 *****SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE 27*****

Chapter: 3

Finn got that chance too.

It was evening. The Storm Hawks had decided to go in the terra & explore the place. It seems like a peaceful one, Piper had said. She had come out of her lab after several hours. She needed a break & getting out & enjoying the fresh air was the best option for her. Plus, they all would pass their time usefully too. So, what better chance could Finn get than now? Finn told the team that he will stay on the Condor. He used the excuse of fixing his broken skimmer engine. He was going to stay alone since, to everyone's amazement, Stork also volunteered to go. He stated the reason that he needed new vaccines for medical tests from pharmacy. Everyone just nodded at that. ( _Paranoid!_ )

Aerrow & Piper were a bit skeptical on the idea of Finn staying behind, alone. They knew Finn's mentality very well. He always preferred to go out with the crew than staying alone on the ship. & reason that he gave that he wanted to fix his skimmer; it was so un-Finn like. Finn never fixed his skimmer unless there was something important. It was always Junko who fixed it. He had proved to be a very lazy person for this type of activity!

"At least, I would be able to spend my time peacefully." Piper had commented afterwards.

Aerrow just nodded. The crew left after everyone was ready & left Finn to his 'work'. But the little voice inside Aerrow, which we all have called conscience, nagged him that Finn was up to something **creepy**. But he just shrugged the thought  & continued on his way into the terra.

* * *

Back on the Condor; as soon as everyone left, Finn dashed towards Piper's lab. To his good luck, the door was open. (He was astounded that the Piper left the door open. Otherwise, Piper always made sure that her lab is locked in her absence). Finn entered. Usually, he wasn't allowed in here for he always disrupted Piper's experiments which leaded to catastrophic situations (Piper's destructed lab & then her wrath) on the Condor. & now, as he was standing in this spruced environment a sudden mischief surged in him. Everything was so organized in here, books, crystals, journals all were arranged systematically except the equipments of her recent experiment that were scattered on the working table that he irresistibly wanted to touch everything. But he was au courant with the 'dire' consequences of his actions so he restrained himself from doing so. Plus, he had something more important to do; search for **Hypnosis crystal.**

…& so, he started his search…

Shuffling in the cabinets, drawers, racks, crates but still he couldn't find it. _Where can it be?_ He knew that Piper had some hypnosis crystals left with her. But he didn't know where they were.

After some more searching, Finn finally gave up. His face was contorted with disappointment. The plan he had formed so fondly had now crumbled into pieces just because of single crystal. He couldn't even continue the plan without it either.

In his mourning, the thought of Piper's room flowed in his mind. His eyes brightened up. Yes! Maybe that's where they are. So, without wasting any moment, Finn straightforwardly rushed towards Piper's room. He entered her room & started searching for the crystal aforementioned. & after a little search, Finn found it; the hypnosis crystal.

He looked at it for few seconds with glee. The crystal was dangling & spiraling in his index finger with the attached string. A soft green light was being emitted from it. & the whole imagery was reflecting in his cerulean eyes.

It was perfect! He pushed the crystal into his pocket & got out of Piper's room. Not that he would ever admit it but Finn always had that creepy & terrific feeling whenever he was in her room. He felt like Piper was watching him secretly from somewhere. (But still, dear readers, Finn sneaked in here sometimes).

He took lungful of air & then breathed out after getting outside. He was relaxed. _It was too easy to obtain it!_ He thought. He patted his swelled pants pocket reassuringly. The first part of his second step of the plan was completed. Now he just had to wait for Aerrow.

He headed towards his room for putting the crystal. He entered & opened one of his desk drawers. He took a last look at the crystal. He was assured at its working. The past incident 'Junko impersonating the Masked Masher' was still fully engraved in his mind. He was the one who was in charge of the crystal after Piper had hypnotized Junko, sending him into a deep trance. That's when Junko had become the masked masher. & to get more output, he had overdosed which made Junko even more cranky.

He put the crystal in the drawer & shut it. Then Finn remembered the 'letter'. He didn't have to struggle for this one. Someone else was going to do that.

& then Finn ran to the bridge. He grabbed the communicator from the control panel to contact Aerrow.

* * *

Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Junko & Stork were still in the streets of Terra Melone. So far, they had discovered many good & might I add some exuberant places here. They could visit these newly found places in the following days of their small vacation for fun. The specialty of this terra that they all noticed was its unending peace. Everything here was done in such serenity that one could forget the raging war & conflictions between the good & evil if he's here.

The exploring was a good idea (which was disagreed by Stork. All the way he ranted about the 'mind-worms' & 'other contagious rashes' which one can catch by moving around uselessly after getting his vaccination syringes from the pharmacy) & now everyone thought of returning back since they were pretty much tired from walking around.

They were still in the streets when cracking sounds came in Aerrow's earpiece. Someone was radioing him. Aerrow pressed the button on it for talking.

"This is Aerrow."

"Ah, hey buddy. It's me, Finn!" Came Finn's cheerful voice. Aerrow's immediate response to Finn's call was to become alert; after all, it was from the Condor. It could've meant anything. But from his cheerful tone, it confirmed that there wasn't any kind of danger.

He voiced his thoughts to him too, "By your tone, Finn I don't think that there's any problem or urgency. So, what is it?"

"You got me there, my man!" Finn exclaimed again with his oh-so cheery manner, "Actually, Aerrow, I need something. Can you bring it for me on your way back?"

That's weird. What is it that he wants suddenly?

"What is it?"

"I want a nice card with an envelope." The answer came.

 _Huh?_ "Why do you need it, Finn?"

"Umm, well…ah you see Aerrow; I want to send a well-being letter to Dove. You know…haven't heard from her for quite some time."

Aerrow immediately burst into a feat of laughter. Seriously? The guy wanted to send a 'well-being' letter to Dove. **Dove?** Of all the girls, Finn chose Dove, the girl who wouldn't glance at him even out of mistake? Aerrow knew Finn was crushing on Dove for quite some time. But he never expected him to go this far. Suddenly what had struck him to do such a thing? Did he want to get brutally wounded from Dove's 'weapons' whenever he would meet her next time?

"Dude, are you done?" He heard Finn's unimpressed voice over the earpiece.

"Sorry, Finn," he was still laughing, "It was just the thought of you writing a letter to a **girl** , especially when the girl being Dove. Anyways, I am really sorry. So, you want me to bring these things?"

"Yeah."

"& nothing more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…flowers make a good impression." He suggested.

"Flowers? Dude, I've already arranged that!" Finn chirped. Aerrow shook his head & gave a little laugh. The guy must be doing it properly.

"OK. I'll bring them. Aerrow out."

"Aerrow…wait!" Aerrow sighed. He had to stop his hand in the midair when he heard Finn calling him again. He was switching his earpiece off.

"Is there anything else you want Finn?"

"No. Dude, just don't tell anyone about this, especially Piper. She would either start beating me on that or make fun of me. OK?" He told Aerrow as taking safety measures. Aerrow merely rolled his eyes amusingly. _Finn was such a_ _ **chicken**_ _in front of Piper._

"Fine, Finn. I won't. Now I have to go. Aerrow out."

"Thanks, man."

Aerrow sighed after his earpiece went off. Looks like I have stationary to buy, he mused. He turned towards his friends who were all at a rather big distance from him. He was sure nobody had heard his conversation.

"Umm, guys…" he called. They all turned their attention towards him.

"I forgot something. I have to go for it. Uh…I'll meet you guys on the Condor."

"What did you forget, Aerrow?" Piper asked.

"Uh…" Aerrow got nervous. He could tell them the reason. What Finn told wasn't something top secret. But Aerrow was loyal to all his team members. He wasn't the one to blow each other's secrets to others regardless of how small or worthless they are. & Aerrow was going to the same now.

 _Think of a possible & convincing excuse Aerrow!_ "I-uh-I have to buy a new hair gel for Finn, yeah. I owed him after I lost a bet with him." His lips were a small sheepish smile.

"OK." Junko said shrugging. The others nodded too. They had bought the excuse. So, they went on their way & Aerrow with Radarr on his.

* * *

After finishing his conversation with Aerrow, Finn placed the communicator back & sighed happily. Everything was running smoothly & according to plan.

Finn thought over the conversation. He was satisfied with whatever he has said. It was good that Aerrow would buy the stationary. _Why shouldn't Aerrow be the one to bring them?_ he had thought before contacting him, _After all, he'll be the one using them._ It would be right if they are of his liking. His excuse was perfect too.  & his warning for not telling Piper & the fake threat from her side was his best move. It was the right thing to do. He couldn't take risk for the plan. If Piper even got a slight wisp of it, she would immediately recognize the letter when receiving it. She would also know who had bought it at first place & his plan would be drained out of half of its effectiveness. (It will also cause a problem for Aerrow). In the end, Aerrow's laughter voice rang in his mind. He instantly got amused at that part of the conversation.

"So, Aerrow, my buddy, you were laughing at me writing a letter to a girl, right? Well, I am waiting for the time when **you'll** be the one doing such thing instead of **me**. Scribbling your love all over the paper  & then giving it to your **crush** with 'flowers'. Just wait for it, my boy. Just wait.  & when the aftermath comes, I'll be there…right by your side."

Finn voiced his non-wicked evil thoughts out in the air & ended it with a dramatic laugh. But then he felt his stomach rumble with hunger in the mid. His laughter vanished.

"Man! In all this planning, I have forgotten the FOOD. I really have to eat first."

 **Hmm, I wonder what 'exactly' is Finn planning. Are you wondering that too? Well...only one way to find out; Review.**

 **Also, fav & follow the story too. **

**Take Care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dun...dun...dun! Presenting before you, the very 4th chapter of the story.**

 **I am sure their isn't any need of disclaimer. You all know what it is.**

 _ *****[Read the A/N at the end. It's important]*****_

Chapter: 4

Aerrow had brought him just the right type of card. It was perfect for writing a 'love message'. The card was of crème color. Its designing was in landscape orientation. On its front cover, there were blood red roses sketched with "Intended Best Wishes for You" written at top right corner in big cursive font. The inside of the card was left blank for you to write whatever message you want to. The envelope was otherwise; plain. But the whole thing together as a set with addition of flowers would totally look like the ace of diamonds.

As soon as it got between his fingers, Finn hastily thanked Aerrow & scurried towards his room. Aerrow laughed. _Seems to me that he's_ _ **very**_ _serious about Dove,_ he thought.

At night, after dinner Finn found Aerrow alone in his room. Radarr wasn't there. This was his chance. Now was the time he could put his second step into action. He rushed to his room & brought the things. He then headed towards Aerrow. He was still alone, sitting on his desk & engrossed in some sort of magazine.

"Hey, dude!" Aerrow looked up from his magazine.

"Hey, Finn. Do you need something?"

"Yup!" He then took out the crystal from his pocket. It was now hanging on his finger.

"Finn, where did you get the hypnosis crystal?" Aerrow asked him confusingly.

"From Piper's room." He replied casually.

"You stole it from piper's room," Aerrow shouted, "Why?"

"Because…" Finn smirked & shoved the crystal in front of Aerrow's face. After a little glowing, it gave out a slow green wave which crashed with Aerrow's eyes. The process continued for two seconds with three or four waves emitted, taking Aerrow completely in its control.

"…to hypnotize you in writing a letter." Finn finished his sentence with a satisfied smile. Now he had to chant few sentences to make Aerrow do what he really have to.

"You like Piper a lot."

"You want to confess your love to her."

"You will finally tell her now."

"You will write a letter to her about your feelings."

Aerrow's eyes were having green & yellow concentric rings. He was totally under hypnotism. His eyes soon returned to normal momentarily. Finn took out the card & the envelope which was safely tucked behind him in his shirt. He took a pen from Aerrow's pen holder. He scratched irregular lines on a rough paper to ensure that the pen wrote neatly. It did.

Finn gave the pen & card to Aerrow to start his love confession rant. & Aerrow started immediately. He, bewitched, wrote everything & Finn stood behind him, his eyes shining & bit stupefied at what he was writing. When Aerrow was done, Finn gently took it from his hands & read it once again before sealing it in the envelope.

Dear Piper,

So much changed in my life. Every new day, there has been something new kept for me. It has always been like this. But one thing remained constant. You. You never changed for me, Piper, neither you'll ever get replaced by me. For me, you'll always be that 'one'. You are sweet, caring, intelligent, mirthful & most of all, irresistibly beautiful. You have a heart of gold, Piper. For you, our strong bond is just platonic. But for me, it's deeper than that. You'll always be special for me, Piper. You own a special place in my heart.

Only yours,

Aerrow

Perfecto! Piper would totally be in love with the letter. What Aerrow wrote could make anyone swoon. The card, the flowers, his cursive penmanship & the message gave enough drama to make it a perfect love letter.

Finn looked towards Aerrow. He was still in his seat, still under the crystal's spell. Good. He had to stay in this state for a bit more. Finn had to complete the task. He headed towards his room. He had to give the finishing touch on the envelope. He came into his room & took out a musk scented perfume from his wardrobe & sprayed it on the envelope. He smelled it. His eyes closed pleasingly at the amazing scent. He then grabbed the lavenders from his desk. They were still fresh, just like he had bought from the shop. He had kept them with a Floral crystal. Floral crystal was Piper's creation. It served as the purpose of maintaining flowers' health & keeping them fresh for several days. Finn had kept the flowers in a water filled vase with this crystal dipped in it.

This was the best time for giving the letter. Finn's plan was to put the letter in Piper's room & then get out from there. He had made sure earlier that Piper was still in her lab, experimenting on her crystals.

Finn, without wasting any more time, dashed towards Piper's room. He got inside the room & looked for the best place to put the letter & flowers. He thought of putting them on her bed. But then he declined the idea. He decided to put it on her working desk. It was the better place. The desk was near the door & her eyes would immediately land on the things on her desk when she will enter. So, he put the flowers & the letter properly on her desk. He also returned the hypnosis crystal at its rightful place. Piper would never know that he had stolen it.

He clasped his hand together & sighing looked one last time at the letter. His plan was complete. Now, he just had to wait for the consequence. & he was sure that it wouldn't be bad.

Finn got out of Piper's room & headed for Aerrow's. He still had a task in hands. When Finn entered Aerrow's room, he saw Aerrow in the same position as he had left. He smirked & chanted the password on nearing his ears which will disable the effect of hypnosis crystal;

 **"Cyclonia help, bad news!"**

Aerrow was immediately backed in his senses. He rubbed his forehead & "what happened" escaped his lips. A second later, everything streamed in his mind & his eyes got wide. Oh no! He jumped from his chair & turned. Finn was standing behind him. His eyes instantly raged & he gritted his teeth. His hands were fisted at his sides ready to pounce.

"FINN!" He barked. Finn held up his hands to relax him.

"Dude, relax!"

" **Relax?** Are you KIDDING ME? FINN, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Of course I know. If I didn't know anything then why would I've done it in the first place?" Finn replied smugly.

Your blood has been written on my hands, Finn! Aerrow screamed in his mind.

"Finn, you hypnotized me in writing a **love letter** to Piper. For screaming out loud Finn, it was a LOVE LETTER!" Now Aerrow was very much worried.

"Duuude! Tell me something I don't know." Finn said as he waved a fly from his nose.

"Finn," Aerrow said in a crying voice, "Do you know the **consequence** of all this?"

"If you mean, Piper coming running to you & then hugging you for confessing your love, then I know very well."Aerrow combed his hair with his fingers frustratingly.

"No, Finn! That's not going to happen. Piper doesn't feel the same about me." Aerrow said.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"How worse can this all get?" Aerrow muttered, ignoring his question.

"Hey! I also gave some flowers with it, you know, Piper's favorite ones; lavenders." Finn chirped happily at him. Aerrow couldn't help but face palm at this.

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" Aerrow's voice raised an octave at the end.

"C'mon! Didn't you say that flowers make a good impression on the reader?" Finn reminded Aerrow.

"You…hold on a sec. Did you ask me to bring the card for **this**?" Aerrow asked as he put two  & two together.

"I knew you would figure it out, my very genius commanding officer!" Finn replied. All of his white teeth were out in an attempt of a 'complementarily charming' smile. Aerrow groaned.

Aerrow remembered when Finn had today excused himself from joining them. He had stayed back for **this**. He lied that he had to fix his skimmer. He saw Finn's skimmer when he had entered in the hangar bay. It wasn't fixed but he hadn't paid any attention to it.

He also remembered the part when Finn contacted him & asked him to bring the card & letter. He fully remembered that he had laughed at him for writing a message to Dove. In reality, Finn wasn't asking the letter for himself. He was asking it for him so it could be given to **Piper** from **him**.

"You LIED to me!" Aerrow seethed. Finn just smirked.

Aerrow should've listened to his instinct call when he was leaving Finn alone on the Condor. Now he was having great regrets.

"Finn," Aerrow's voice was threatening now, "If…something bad comes between me & Piper because of this, I promise, I will dump you in the wastelands **personally**."

"Aerrow, stop thinking pessimistically. Be an optimist…just like you always are." Finn said by throwing up his hands in the air.

"We have to retrieve that letter from her room before she gets it. C'mon." Aerrow ignored his comment & said. Finn frowned & tried to say something but he was already forwarding towards his door.

Finn grumbled & reluctantly followed him out of the room. But deep inside, a small voice told him that Aerrow won't be getting his hands on the letter. & he was hopeful for that.

 **A/N: Personally, this is my favorite chapter from the whole story. Because I feel that there's kind of action in it. Which one is yours? Please do tell me; through your reviews.**

 **Dear readers,**

 **Reviews encourage a writer a lot. I won't give a long speech on it. I will just say that please PLEASE tell me what you think about this story. Criticism is accepted, only if it is constructive & _not_ inflammable (hehe!). I am glad that, the readers out their have followed  & favorite my story & I am VERY thankful for that. All I am requesting now is your opinions regarding my fic. **

**"Next chapter i.e. CHAPTER 5, the conclusion part, is going to be the last chapter of this fic. This story is a short story (you can check it on my profile. I've mentioned it there)."**

 **Thank you,**

 **Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

****IMPORTANT** I have changed the title. Because the previous one wasn't right & conveyed a very different meaning. This is the new one: Triumphant in his Plan. (Only one word is changed ;)) **

Chapter: 5 (Story's Finale)

Dreadful thoughts were coming in Aerrow's mind. He was imagining all the worst-case scenarios. The expression on his face was making him look kind of pathetic. No one can imagine that this is the same 14 year old boy who has defeated Dark Ace in several battles.

On the contrary, Finn's mind was just relaxed. He was worried too that if Aerrow got the letter then his entire plan would go down the drain. But still, he was looking at bright side. He knew Aerrow was all angry on him now but later he would be thanking him. Maybe, he could get a favor out of him in return, after all this drama.

Finn wasn't sure much about Piper's feelings regarding Aerrow. He had seen it sometimes, however, that how Piper would bright up immediately after her gloomy & grudged state whenever Aerrow smiled at her. But that didn't justify anything. Still, what was wrong in trying? He knew Aerrow would never tell Piper about how he feels for her. & someone had to do something!

The bottom line was; Aerrow seriously needed help in this case & that he had done the right thing.

* * *

Piper took off her goggles & placed it on the desk. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb & index finger & sighed tiredly. Her arms & hands were sore from working for hours. Her legs ached too for standing for too long. Her experiments still hadn't finished & she had no plans for completing them now.

She quickly wrapped up all the things & placed them on the corner of the desk neatly. She looked around her lab. It was slightly disarranged. She was aware of who did this. An annoying blonde head. Her expression became slightly irked. But now she wasn't having the energy to fight or scold someone. She was so sleepy! As to prove the point, a yawn erupted from her mouth which she covered with her hand.

Piper got outside her lab & locked it by entering the code. She then headed towards her room.

When she entered, she took a swift look of it. Everything was arranged in here. She also smelled something different in her room. It was a lavender scent. She didn't have to look for the source because her eyes landed on the things on her desk. She confusingly took few steps towards it. There was a letter with lavenders by its side. She smelled the flowers. They were fresh.

"Who sent me these?" she asked no one. She picked up the letter. A light perfume scent hit her nose. It was nice too. She turned the envelope to see for the sender's name. But there was none. She, with a confused expression, unsealed it & took out the card from it.

"Intended best wishes for you." She read the phrase on the front cover aloud. She turned it open. There was a message inside, written in beautiful handwriting.

& as she read the message, her eyes got wider. Her sleep completely forgotten by her mind. Written at the end of the message was the name of the sender. She gasped. Her hand reflexively covered her mouth in shock & tears slowly brimmed in her eyes.

* * *

Aerrow & Finn were heading towards Piper's room. They didn't know that Piper was already in her room. They were thinking that she was still in her lab, working.

Aerrow knew that trespassing in Piper's room was so wrong. He was feeling guilty for it. But there wasn't any other choice. If he didn't get the letter fast, no one knows what can happen.

"Alright. You watch out for Piper while I get the letter." Aerrow said. His back was turned towards the hallway leading to Piper's room.

"Aerrow, I don't want to help you in this." Finn said firmly.

" **Of course** you will be helping me." Aerrow replied. His face was mixed up with various emotions.

Finn sighed. Judging from the current moment, Finn had only one word in his mind to describe his friend now, 'Exaggerator'.

Aerrow was still turned towards Finn when he heard footsteps from behind. He turned to the person who was coming.

Aerrow couldn't breathe. His eyes were wide & his face gradually whitened. He knew that everything is going to be disastrous from now on.

Fact. Piper was coming to him with the letter & flowers in her hands.

He could see the side of her eyes & cheeks wet. She was crying. & her face expression; it was like, like she was shocked. He frowned. He prayed in his heart to the God above to help him, to save him from this situation.

Finn, behind Aerrow, was waiting anticipated for the outcome. It seemed to him like a real life movie watching without popcorns or soda.

"Aerrow, I read your letter." Piper said, when she came near Aerrow along with breaking the silence around her.

"Piper…i-it was nothing. Pl-please forg-" Aerrow was cut in the mid of his stammering as Piper hugged him tightly.

"It was amazing! Oh Aerrow, thank you so much!" Piper exclaimed happily & she increased the strength of her hug.

Aerrow couldn't believe it. Piper had actually responded happily. She wasn't angry at any of this. Finn's letter & flowers (technically, they were from him) actually did their magic. Aerrow returned to his senses. He didn't want to waste this moment. He will ponder over everything later. Something more important was for him now. He wrapped his arms around Piper with the same passion. Blood returned back to his face, all of it. In few moments, Aerrow's face had changed color from white to red.

Piper unwounded her arms from around Aerrow & stepped back. She looked at him in his dazzling green eyes with a smile.

"& how could you think that I don't feel the same about you. I do, Aerrow. & have for a very long time."

It felt to him just like the rest of the dreams he envisioned almost every night of him & Piper. But this time, it was real. Aerrow was floating on cloud 9.

Aerrow hugged Piper back warmly & passionately & with a slight hesitation & cherry-red face kissed her on the cheek. Piper felt heat rising to her face, too.

Finn was watching all of this from back. His expression had changed from anticipation to happiness. & now, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He decided after a while to leave the two lovebirds alone. Finn thought of giving the others the latest news. He knew they were on the bridge & that's exactly where he made his way. But as he was turning he found Aerrow looking up from Piper's shoulder & mouthing him a 'thank you' with grateful eyes. Finn turned & gave him his signature move & mouthed back his catchphrase.

His day had definitely ended interesting.

Well, we can say this now that Finn getting bored sometimes isn't such a bad idea.

 **A/N: The story is finally finished. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following & favoring. This is my first multi-chapter story, so it had been a bit hard for me to write. & it is also not edited, so you might have found some mistakes. Please ignore them. The fic didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to but I am happy with it. I am still a 'struggler' in writing & can't make an exceptional piece in first tries. **

**Thank you, once again.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
